


2:00 AM Camptastrophe

by applepals



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applepals/pseuds/applepals
Summary: Usopp and Luffy's first night camping together is nothing short of a chaotic experience.





	2:00 AM Camptastrophe

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! "2:00 AM Camptastrophe" is my second submission for a drabble challenge! 
> 
> The prompt I chose was #13 - “It’s two am, why are you crying?” (just changed the formatting a bit)
> 
> Some more good ol' Lusopp for the soul! I hope you enjoy Usopp and Luffy camping shenanigans, happy reading!

Camping. You either love it or you hate it. If you hate it, that person who loves it will persuade you into going with reassurance that you’ll have a good time.

Sleeping under the stars in the vast wilderness, inhabiting a variety of different types of animals, plants and insects. Some unnecessarily large in size and others microscopic. Some poisonous to the touch and others relievingly harmless. However, being tucked away in a tent can possibly help to keep you safe from the more not-so-dandy critters. Now, even with all of that said, nothing will ever potentially bring harm your way if you have a boyfriend with the strength of a thousand men to protect you. This is how their first night, of their first camping trip together went.

Fast asleep under the starry night there Usopp and Luffy lay in their pretty spacious and sturdy tent beneath thick warm quilts. Their legs intertwined and Usopp’s arms wrapped around Luffy’s neck for comfort and Luffy’s arms wrapped around Usopp’s waist for protection. Facing one another, their bodies as close as can be.

The unknown and danger of a deep forest past sundown had made Usopp afraid and nervous enough for him to be unable to sleep on his own, so before Usopp drifted into slumberland he latched himself onto Luffy. Only then was he able to feel safe and allow himself to rest his eyes and dream. However, in the earliest hours of the morning frightening noises from the outside had broken his peace. Crunching leaves on the ground, rustling in the bushes and deep robust growling. Nevertheless, Usopp’s dismay had only lasted for a just a little while. Luffy bringing back lost security and tranquility residing between them. In the end, all had been brought back down to earth once again.

Tears started to fall from his eyes, and his heart started to race. The panic setting it. Frantically trying to wake up a slumbering Luffy as quietly as he could Usopp cried out strained and frightened whispers, “…Luffy! Luffy wake up! Please wake up! There’s a bear outside the tent! I’m scared! Please what should we do?!”

Feeling his shoulders rock and hearing Usopp’s faint voice Luffy had instinctively assumed it was sunrise and time to wake up to start a new day. Of course the first thing to come to mind was the first meal of the day. Slowly opening his eyes Luffy mumbled, “Hmn…? Breakfast already…? Steak and eggs sound… Mhnn good…”

As he began to put his body in motion Luffy looked over his shoulder to see the time on their battery powered digital clock. The neon green colors had read “2:06 AM”. Squinting his eyes Luffy questioned out of confusion,”Huh… Why so early…?”

While trying to figure out what was happening Luffy had felt warm droplets of water splash on his cheeks. Completely dazed at this point in time Luffy turned his head back around to get to the bottom of his surroundings. What he witnessed was Usopp crying his eyes out with the most terrified look on his face and keeping them locked on shadows passing by their tent. Worried about his wellbeing Luffy demanded to know what exactly was going on, “Usopp! It’s 2 am, why are you crying? What’s wrong?! What happened?! Are you hurt?”

Relieved to hear Luffy’s voice ring loud and clear - but on edge about being it a bit too loud, Usopp unlatched his eyes from the shadows, gazed down and responded shakily, “Luffy! You’re awake! I’m so glad! There’s a bear outside, what should we should we do?! It’s going to eat us! _We’re gonna die!!!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! So far these drabbles are lots of fun to write!
> 
> The drabble challenge can be found here : http://hollandroos.tumblr.com/post/178788972796/drabble-challenge
> 
> The second part will be up sooner rather than later! HOPEFULLY.


End file.
